


Return to the Past 4

by Blossomtime_828



Series: Return to the Past [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF, 埈允
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: -埈允，不良少年AU-預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: Return to the Past [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200539





	Return to the Past 4

**Author's Note:**

> -埈允，不良少年AU
> 
> -預計是有不適合未成年親故的劇情，這點請務必注意
> 
> 瑟熙

斜陽溫暖的光線染紅天際，另一端是深紫色的黑夜慢慢爬上天空，今日氣溫稍微回暖，但日夜交錯之際溫差還是很大的。

李長埈對著冰涼的手呵氣，站在校門口等待著的是崔誠允班上的班長學姐，只要崔誠允請假，老師們都會拜託班長把整天上課的資料送過去，這點倒是讓李長埈出乎意料，雖然聽聞崔誠允成績不錯，但沒想到是各科老師都會特別對待的程度。

撞見昨天崔誠允被幫派份子暴打一頓的場景，今天崔誠允又請假，讓李長埈不僅擔心起他的身體狀況，拜託著學姐讓他跟著去，學姐倒是無所謂，只不過要是崔誠允不樂意，那後果李長埈要自己負責。

學姐比李長埈想像中的和善許多，他以為精英班的學生都是一副死板的書呆子，雖然學姐沒什麼表情，看起來嚴肅，但李長埈提問只要知道答案，都不吝於回答。

「學姐，誠允哥成績很好嗎？」李長埈走在路上一邊踢起小石子，一邊隨意的問道。

「當然，校排前三名內。」學姐冷靜的說著，看見李長埈驚訝的表情，學姐繼續說道，「你不知道嗎？他是靠獎學金上學的，若是不保持那樣的成績，就會被退學。」

李長埈想起昨天發生的事情，看來崔誠允的家庭確實不富裕，雖然很震驚，但也能夠想像得到。

一路跟著學姐走，李長埈十分好奇崔誠允家裡的樣子，但學姐卻越走越遠離住宅區，最後竟然走進醫院裡。

「學姐，我們為什麼來醫院？」李長埈不解的問道，開始有些擔心起崔誠允的情況，「誠允哥怎麼了嗎？」

學姐還沒來得及回答，突然一旁坐在櫃台裡的護士朝著他們揮了揮手，並對著學姐說話。

「又來幫誠允送功課了嗎？真是辛苦了啊！」護士向學姐說道，然後視線飄到李長埈身上，曖昧不明的笑了笑，「這次還帶了一個小帥哥一起來？」

「他是崔誠允的朋友，想跟過來看看而已。」學姐面無表情的解釋道，護士只是不置可否的笑了笑。

「我幫你們打電話讓誠允下來吧，今天奶奶又轉進特殊病房了，不是家屬的話不方便進去。」說著護士小姐便撥了電話。

李長埈正在咀嚼著剛剛得到的資訊，說是奶奶應該是指崔誠允的奶奶，看來並不是因為崔誠允的身體狀況才來醫院，為此不禁鬆了一口氣。

沒過多久崔誠允就來到櫃台前，雖然沒去學校但仍然穿著制服，並且也背著書包，看見李長埈時滿臉的錯愕，李長埈從沒想像過崔誠允會有這樣的表情，不禁覺得有趣。

「他為什麼也在這裡？」崔誠允接過學姐送來的資料，一隻手撥了撥厚重的瀏海詫異的問道。

「他說他也想來，而且他叫你誠允哥，我覺得你們或許很熟，就讓他跟來了。」學姐依舊維持冷淡的說話方式，只是朝著護士和崔誠允稍稍點頭致意，「如果沒什麼事我先走了。」

崔誠允目送學姐的背影離開，然後轉回視線無奈的看著李長埈，「你跟來做什麼？」

「我很擔心哥的狀況，畢竟昨天被……」李長埈說道，崔誠允一把捂住他的嘴不讓他繼續說下去，李長埈委屈的看著崔誠允身上青一塊紫一塊的瘀傷，還有昨天他包紮好的傷口如今綁帶都已經亂成一團，看來是崔誠允有重新包紮過，只不過纏得一團糟。

「呀、誠允啊，你又打架嗎？身上怎麼那麼多傷？」似乎因為李長埈說的話，坐在櫃台的護士小姐也發現了崔誠允身上的傷而提問。

「沒什麼，只是從樓梯上摔下來而已。」崔誠允面不改色的撒謊，然後匆忙的推著李長埈走出醫院，一邊走著一邊對李長埈警告道，「呀、你不准跟醫院裡任何人說這些傷怎麼來的，等一下他們又多嘴。」

李長埈意識到崔誠允是不想讓奶奶擔心，又對崔誠允改觀了，雖然外表看起來確實就是一副不良少年的樣子，但其實本質十分溫柔。

「哥接下來要去哪？我一起去吧！」崔誠允背著書包一副要離開的樣子，但是看著走路還有點不穩，畢竟全身的傷口大概都非常疼痛，便決定要陪崔誠允走，好適時幫忙。

「我只是要回去而已。」

「那我覺得我更該一起去了。」李長埈點著頭一副理所當然的看著崔誠允說道，崔誠允只是盯著李長埈不置可否。

沒想到最後李長埈跟著崔誠允一路走到他們初次見面的鐵軌旁小空地，冬天的天空暗的很快，一下子籠罩整個世界，就像他們初次見面的那一天，崔誠允從背包拿出手電筒照路，走到廢棄的火車貨倉前，用力一拉打開貨倉廂門爬了上去，手電筒成為整個貨倉唯一的光源。

這一切對從小養尊處優的李長埈來說非常不可思議，跟上崔誠允也翻上貨倉，崔誠允找到了貨倉燈的開關，按下後白熾燈泡閃了幾下緩緩的亮了起來，只見裡頭應有盡有，改裝成勉強可以住人的樣子，甚至連浴廁都有。

一進門先是一座老舊的沙發，上頭還擺著一條毛毯和枕頭，看來崔誠允平常睡在這裡，沙發前有張矮桌，另外還擺了一臺型號老舊的液晶電視。時鐘則是已經壞了所以永遠不會有布穀鳥出來報時的咕咕鐘，在白熾燈泡的光線下，一切顯得特別鮮明。

「這就是我家。」崔誠允平淡的說著，從冰箱拿了瓶啤酒仍給李長埈，「跟你家比起來完全不算什麼，真不知道你為什麼想來。」

「哥，我還沒成年。」接過啤酒的李長埈愣了愣，然後將啤酒擺到一旁的矮桌上，「我覺得這裡真是太棒了，像是基地一樣，超厲害的啊！」

「什麼基地，漫畫看太多。」喃喃自語的抱怨道，崔誠允又扔了一罐碳酸飲料給李長埈，自己則拿了啤酒就開來喝，雖然高三了但老實說他還不算成年，「住在這裡是因為不容易被找到，那些要討債的就沒辦法搞破壞。」

「我很喜歡這裡啊。」李長埈伸著懶腰把自己埋進沙發裡，然後打了個哈欠。

「這裡才沒有什麼值得喜歡的。」崔誠允站在一旁看著李長埈翻著白眼說道，那位小少爺家裡可是有著豪華床墊與高級寢具，自己家的舊沙發破寢具根本不能比。

「感覺就是不一樣嘛，這裡有人的感覺，我家沒有，我爸媽不是出差就是把家裡當成睡覺的地方，常常只有我一個在家。」李長埈盯著頂端搖晃的白熾燈泡難得真摯的說道。

「至少你還有爸媽。」崔誠允低聲呢喃。

「你說什麼？」

「沒事。」崔誠允說道。

「哥，你那個我幫你重新包紮吧，都包得亂七八糟的。」李長埈指著崔誠允身上那些捆成一團的繃帶說著。

然後半強迫之下才讓崔誠允勉強坐下，一方面也是崔誠允想要轉移話題才勉為其難同意，李長埈手靈巧的幫忙上藥並且纏好繃帶，有時候崔誠允心裡還是會有那麼一點驚訝，對於李長埈的家務能力，做飯、包紮那些的，雖然他也自己住，但是成天拉麵外賣度日，偶爾才嘗試做點菜。

「對了，我昨天有看見，討債的那些跟你說了什麼？」崔誠允突然想起昨天模糊中看見的事，因為牽扯到那群人，有些擔心李長埈。

「啊，那個啊，他叫我最好先管好自己家的事。」李長埈聳了聳肩說道。

「你家的事？」

「我不知道他在說什麼，只不過我大概見過那個人，去我爸公司的時候有見過他。」李長埈說完崔誠允陷入沉默，他是為了奶奶的醫藥費方面才勉為其難跟那些人借錢，那些人出現在李長埈爸爸的公司代表的是什麼意思？

「啊，哥有點晚了，飲料謝謝了，我要走了，我明天再來。」李長埈結束手邊包紮的最後一道程序，舉起手中的飲料揮了揮，便起身往外走，過了一會崔誠允才覺得不對勁，跑出貨箱，只見李長埈的背影已經走了老遠。

「等等，誰准你再來啊！」崔誠允大喊，然而李長埈只是揮了揮手，顯然並沒有放在心上。

隔天李長埈起個大早，他可從來沒那麼早起床過，簡單的收拾好便出門了，反正順路他便到貨倉去，白天過來看這個地方又不一樣了，因為被太陽的光線填滿，更顯得此處的荒涼。

鐵絲網另一側火車奔馳，呼嘯而過載滿通勤的上班族與學生，一天的日常就這樣開始，只不過今天有那麼一點不相同。

「誠允哥，起床了！」等火車駛過後，李長埈站在崔誠允住的貨倉前，雙手在嘴旁圍成一圈大喊道。

連續喊了幾聲後，突然貨倉的門被粗暴的推開，崔誠允站在門前，嘴裡還放著牙刷，滿臉的惱怒與不耐煩。

「呀，李長埈你找死嗎？」崔誠允不滿的罵道，但是嘴裡還都是泡沫顯得模糊不清。

「一起去學校吧！」李長埈爽朗的笑著揮手，陽光之下，看似熱血的高中校園漫畫主角似的。

崔誠允看著那樣的李長埈，嘴角不禁也彎起微小的弧度。他從來沒有主動交過朋友，朋友這種東西讓他覺得麻煩，再加上那些謠言讓他更是一個朋友都沒有，三年來都是獨來獨往的校園生活，而現在他覺得或許這並不是一件很困難的事。

-tbc


End file.
